Cheese in Brunant
A wide variety of cheeses are made throughout Brunant. A few Brunanter cheeses are internationally renowned, such as Formaze Viergen and Markstad cheese. Six regions are classified as Designations of Origin (DO) by Brunant and the European Union. Cheese varieties Formaze Viergen Formaze Viergen (virgin cheese) is a well-known cheese produced in Cape Cross and Central Parish. This cheese was originally produced in Brezonde but over time spread to other areas. It is protected by the Planeste DO, although production of this cheese is carried out throughout northern Brunant. Virgin cheese is characterized by its soft, creamy taste. Markstad Markstad Cheese (or formaze dur) is a cheese traditionally made in Carrington (Markstad), beginning in the 15th century. The cheese is produced in Carrington and Central Parish and is protected by two DO's, Markstad DO and Central DO. Kirkenberg Kirkenberg is a variety of Markstad produced in Drenthe Parish. It is similar to Markstad except it has a spicier flavor and may often be used to make creamy sauces or for cooking. Roseland Roseland is a cheese originating in what is now Roseland Parish but is now also produced in central Brunant. Roseland cheese is protected by the Roseland DO in Rosetown and the surrounding region, but only cheeses made to the strict traditional methods may bear official labels. Witte Vampier Witte Vampier (White vampire) is a goat milk cheese produced in the Central Ranges region- primarily in Helmond and Mariaberg Parish. The cheese got its name from the color, and from a legend that it originated from a Transylvanian recipe. It is protected by the Berganz DO and the Martiges DO. Roodstad cheese Roodstad is a variety of goat cheese originating in Roodstad. It is similar to Witte Vampier but is firmer and older. It is protected by the Roodstad DO, by far the smallest cheese region in Brunant. Cirkelkaas Cirkelkaas (cicular cheese) is a semi-hard cheese, made entirely from the milk of the Hogeberger breed of sheep. It was originally produced in Grijzestad, but today has spread to other areas of Brunant. Production and consumption of cirkelkaas is rather small. However its popularity is growing and is by far the most popular cheese made from sheep milk. Mondier Mondier is a very hard cheese produced in Sint-Willemstad Parish. It is comparable to Roseland cheese, though it is aged much longer, thus giving it a bolder taste and brittle texture. Noordendal Noordendal is a cheese similar to French pelardon. Noordendal has traditionally been produced in Grunbeck and Chester since the 16th century, originally using goats brought from the Languedoc area of France. Noordendal is very soft, fatty and creamy (like brie). Noordendal is not yet protected by a DO. Cavallet Cavallet na Barzona (or Cavalierkaas) is a semi-hard cheese produced in Cape Cross Parish. Cavallet was historically an imitation of the Balearic Mahón cheese. Since the 15th century it had become a distinct cheese, with a bolder taste and differing production methods. Cavallet is protected by the Planeste DO label. Category:Cheese Category:Cuisine